Kingdom Karaoke!
by CupKaykeskyline
Summary: Making hit songs Kingdom Heart - afied ... one song at a time! No flames please but reviews are appreciated!Songs parodied: "Low", " This Ain't A Scene it's and Arms Race" "Lipgloss", " Teardrops on My Guitar" and more to come!
1. This ain't a Key , It's A Keyblade

This ain't a Key , it's a keyblade

Parody of (In the tune of)

"This ain't a Scene , it's an arms race"

Performed by

Fallout Boy

Lyrics changed by

Lakayla

I like to center things

I am a Keyblader

Fitting you with weapons in the form of keys

And when fighting darkness

This side wins

Going to worlds less traveled that is the business I'm in , yeah

The ain't a key it's a beep beep keyblade

This ain't a key it's a beep beep keyblade

This ain't a key it's a beep beep keyblade

Me Sora Donald and Goofy , But I digress

Chorus

I'm not the leading man

Although Sora is the

Fangirls squeal for me

Fangirls scream for me oh oh ah yeah

Repeat Chorus

I wrote the gospel on beatingup

(you look pretty heartless)

But the real bombshells have already sunk

13 in the gutter

At night I'm fighting while I'm told

That he's(Sora) sleep

Memories crashed like hips and hearts

By na na na namine

This ain't a key it's a bleep bleep keyblade

This ain't a key it's a bleep bleep keyblade

This ain't a key it's a bleep bleep keyblade

This Gummi Ships full please catch another.

Chorus

I like!!! I' d like very much to hear comments on this , maybe even a pop or two .. hmmm shake cup filled with coins . I did one of fergielisous and for Lipgloss. You can see those if you'd like . Thank you for reading or singing if you know the song!


	2. Soralisous

Soralisous

Parody of  
"Fergielisous" by Fergie

Sung/rapped by:

Sora Feat. Riku / Ri.i.am … hehe!

Soralisous definition

Make fangirls go loco

They want my treasure so they gets their pleasures from my photo

You can see me you can't squeeze me

I ain't easy

I ain't sleazy

I got reasons why I'm teasy

I'm a fiction charactizy

So delicious

But I am not yaoi in this

And if you were suspicious

All that beep is fictious

I blow kisses (muah!)

That put fangirls in shock shock

and they be lining down the block

just to buy my manga

_Chorus _

So delicious

I'm hot Hot

So delicious

I put them girls in shock shock

So delious

Got them writin fan fics none stop

Soralisous

Ta ta ta ta ta ta ta

Tasty tasty

Soralisous def

Soralisous def

Soralisous def

Def def def def def def def def

Soralisous definition make fangirls go crazy

They always claim they know me coming to me call me Haley

I'm the S to the O – R – A that what I say

And can't no other blader bring it down this way

So keen

My body staying lean

I be up in the gym

Not gettin protein

He's my witness (points to Riku)

Ooooohhhhweeeeeeee

I put your girl in total shock

And she be lining down the block

Just to buy my manga

_Chorus _

Hold hold hold hold hold up

Check it out

(Sora pops out of a cake)

Fannies fannies fannay

If you really want me

Honeys buy the game

Maybe then you'll get a taste

I'll be tasty tasty

I'll be laced with lacy

Me Donald and Goofy

It'll make you crazy

(Riku' pops up and starts rapping)

K – to the – A to the I – R – I oh look there's Kairi

K – to the – A –to the – I – R – I oh look there's Kairi

K- to the –E – to the –Y – B – L – A –D –E –S

To the K to the E to the to the to the hit it Sora

( Sora's Rap)

Every time I come around

Thirteen come around always lookin at me up and down lookin at my

Uhhhh

I'm just tryna say it now

I not tryna round Ms.

Drama little Larna I don't wanna take your MAN

And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited

And I keep on my feet

Thirteen is a creep

But I'm tryna tell

That I can't be treated like cliental

Cause they say "He's delicious"

But I am not yaoi in this

And if you were suspicious

All that beep is fictisous

I blow Kisses (muah!)

That put your girl in shock shock

And they be lining down the block

Just to buy my manga

_Chorus _

_Chorus _

Yay! This is my second Parody mixing Kingdom Hearts into something! The other one was "Lipgloss" by Lil Mama, but I was afraid someone would flame it so I only gave it to people I know kinda on the internet … they liked it, so I might put it on here. Oh! And by "Larna" I mean Larnlexe or however you spell her name. Well, tell me what you think!


	3. Keyblade

Keyblade By One winded Otaku

A parody of :

Lipgloss by Lil Mama

Sung and/or rapped by Sora / Sora Mama as I call him

It's rockin

It's rockin

It's rockin

It's rockin

I gotta X em

Cause if I don't

I don't know

Let's got

Chorus

What cha know bout this what cha what cha know bout this

What cha know bout this what cha what cha know

I say my Keyblade it rockin

My keyblade is cool

Heartless be stopping

They chase me cause I rule

Ult -

Tima key

Yep cause I'm worth it

Love the way it fits on me so perfect

Wipe the corners of my mouth so I work it

When I walk through the darkness they can't say nothing

Oh oh oh

My blade so luscious

The way I spice it up with the key chain's clutches

Ultima got them all runnin cause they love it

That's probably the reason 13's trying to crush it

Chorus

When it's time to fight

Me keyblade rocks

Heartless try to kill but the keyblade blocks

Mickey , Riku

Keyblades is a virtue

Be lovin

Keyblades universal

Kairi really likes it

Riku doesn't speak

He's rollin his eyes

His keyblade reeks

It ain't my fault

But I can upgrade you

Show you why this nice keyblades

In my favor

Chorus

Cause my

Keyblade

Is rockin

It's rockin

It's rockin

It's rockin

Cause my keyblade

Is rockin

It's rockin

It's rockin

It's rockin

Sittin in Hollow Bastion runnin on the double

"WACK" hit me on the head that means trouble

I stepped up to him like

"Yes Mister Riku"

He said "dude, that blade doesn't belong to you

So just toss it right here boy

Just cause my heart

Is way stronger than yours

It's rockin

It's rockin

It's rockin

He ain't frontin

And uh

I be fighting him

I be I be fighting him uh

I be beating him I be I be beating him uh

I be flaunting it , I be I be flaunting it

Oh my key my key uhh

My keyblade

Chorus

Hee hee … I hope you like it! If you do , tell me! If you want to show it to other people, that's fine too! I just want to see if people will like it!This was supposed to be just for my friends but they said I should put it on Tokyopop! Give me your feedback!


	4. Low: Riku

Riku

Parody of

Low

By :Flo Rida Feat. T-pain

Parody sung by

Us fangirls

He got dat lavender hair  
way to the dawn (to the dawn)

Thought darkness was where he belongs

Bathes in the moon

Makes fangirls swoon cause he's

Riku

Riku

Riku

Riku

Them purple-blue pants

And those big shoes with the straps (with the straps)

Oh what we'd give to give that firm booty a smack (AYY)

Bathes in the moon

Makes fangirls swoon

Cause he's

Riku

Riku

Riku

Riku

Verse 1

I ain't never scene nuthin that'll make us go

Fan crazy all day spendin our dough

Got a final form vibe and a manga to go

Those keyblade trick they stole the show

He sexual , he's flexible

Professional , combos three and four

Hold up wait a minute do I think I see what I think I

Whoa

Did I see a heartless just get "stole?"

Ain't the same when it's up that close

Combos rain, HP owns

Work the Key, I got the AP

Imma say I prefer him blindfold

I'm into that, I love Riku emo

Limit glee, I gave him more

MP ain't a problem , I know where it goes

He got dat

He got dat lavender hair  
way to the dawn (to the dawn)

Thought darkness was where he belongs

Bathes in the moon

Makes fangirls swoon cause he's

Riku

Riku

Riku

Riku

Them purple-blue pants

And those big shoes with the straps (with the straps)

Oh what we'd give to give that firm booty a smack (AYY)

Bathes in the moon

Makes fangirls swoon

Cause he's

Riku

Riku

Riku

Riku

(Yea!! I couldn't think of the other verses so I was like whatev! But I really hope you liked it! Please Review !!)


	5. Sweat Drops On My Keyblade

Before I Blink, I gawk at the continue screen

Hiya my peoples!! This is a parody of "Teardrops on My Guitar" for Faermage- KH Junkie. Sorry that I couldn't do "Cowboy Bill" But I thought since you liked Taylor Swift so much … why not? This is converted to "Sweat drops on my Keyblade" , a song about the boss almighty – Sephiroth. For those who know … he's a hard guy to beat. Please review!

"Sweat Drops on My Keyblade"

In the tune of

"Teardrops on My Guitar"

By

Taylor Swift

Before I Blink, I gawk at the continue screen

Should have never glanced at the journal request by Jiminy

"Meet Sephiroth again" I run without doubt  
I'll need these reaction commands this guy is so tough

Before I blink, his sword is stuck in me knee deep  
I press continue on "say man that guy is hard to beat"

He says he wants a fight; the place he got it right

Next thing you know I'm all passed out I'm seeing starlight

_Chorus:_

He's the reason for the sweatdrops on my keyblade  
I couldn't beat him til I got To level 98  
Sephiroth, oh my gosh, look at all of those potions I blew

"Perish" he says, I know I'm seconds from my death

he slices me, so perfectly

I swear His stats must be so dang extreme

Let's talk about his sword, No wonder why I'm dead

He could be forty feet away and still touch my head

_Repeat Chorus_

So I run on home, I'm feeling so dumb

Level up Ultima, and maybe  
beat him like a drum

He's the reason for the Sweat drops on my Keyblade  
One Winged Angel is the level song it's pretty great

Seherioth, oh my gosh, look at all of those potions that I blew  
He's taken health points up, and there's never enough

And he' the boss my knees fall down to…

Before I blink, I'm gawking at the menu screen.

Yea! Sorry if the syllables were off. I don't' really know this song well. I might do "Tim McGraw" and it might be titled "Kingdom Hearts" … kinda like an ode the KH. Well any way KH Junkie … I hope you liked it!! (Ps. Do the thingys at the top look like sweatdrops?)


End file.
